


JIMIN LIKES YOU/FUZZEH Imagines - Oneshot Response

by babyfaceyoongi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Video, YouTube, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, fuzzeh - Freeform, jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfaceyoongi/pseuds/babyfaceyoongi
Summary: Saw this video by FUZZEH and had to write my own ending!!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWRu7ErN63M





	JIMIN LIKES YOU/FUZZEH Imagines - Oneshot Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JIMIN LIKES YOU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318960) by FUZZEH. 



Jimin barely has time to think before the dorm door flies open behind him.

"What the hell was that?" You snap, practically thrusting your phone into Jimin's shocked face.

"Y/N..."

"No, really, what the hell was that? You don't talk to me for weeks, ignore my messages, and no one will tell me what's going on, and then you send me this? _'My last video message to Y/N'_?" Your voice breaks. "You don't get to decide that! You don't get to...to just..."

You feel hot tears spill down your cheeks. You can't believe how _stupid_ he's being. You slap his chest, once, just hard enough that you hope some sense gets knocked into him.

"We're supposed to be friends," you gasp. "How could you just...why would you..."

His face darkens. "I couldn't even be that for you. I let you down, Y/N, I didn't think...I didn't think you'd want to talk to me again."

"Oh, my god, oh my god, shut up," you step back, covering your face with your hands. "Let me down, let me down? Jimin, we're stronger than that. I forgive you. Whatever the hell it is you think you did." You jab a finger at him. "We fight for this god damn friendship, you idiot! We don't give up if one of us fucks up!"

"Okay!" He grabs your wrists, holding them steady, and finally meets your gaze. "Okay, okay. Y/N, okay."

The relief floods your chest so rapidly you nearly choke on your sob. Then you're crashing into him, holding him close, that stupid boy.

"You can't just do that," you mutter again. "I saw that, and had a panic attack. You can't do that to me, Jimin."

He pets your hair with one hand, the other protectively on the small of your back. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I'm so sorry Y/N. I didn't think...you'd be so affected."

You laugh, but there's no humour in it, and pull back. "I _**love**_ you, you _moron_ , how could I not be affected?"

He blinks down at you. "You--?"

You don't wait for him to ask more dumb questions. You push yourself onto your toes and kiss him quiet. He freezes, just for a moment, and then he's kissing you back, smiling, crying.

"Hyung-- oh! Ah," Jungkook halts in the doorway, a massive grin plastered across his face. "Took you long enough." He giggled.

You glance up at Jimin, cheeks burning. "It sure did."


End file.
